Moi d'abord
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Songfic, HPDM, gentil Dray méchant Harry pour changer...


**Coucou ! C'est encore moi ! **

Voici un petit OS, une petite song-fic, juste comme ça.

En fait, c'est la deuxième partie d'un diptyque que j'ai écrit avec Elrienne, une de mes comparses des reporters sans vertu ! C'est la férue des Weasley, vous pouvez pas vous tromper ! lol ! Mais bon, là elle s'essaye au HPDM. Vous trouverez la version d'Elrienne sur sa page, mais pas d'inquiétude, les OS peuvent se lire séparément.

Tout est parti de la chanson des Wriggles, "Car l'amour". Elrienne me l'a fait découvrir et on s'est dit que ça ferait un super HPDM, mais elle voyait Dray en méchant et moi Harry, alors on s'est dit, et bien, faisons les deux versions.

Donc Harry est le mari volage chez moi, et c'est Dray chez Elrienne.

Je dis ça juste comme ça, inutile de venir vous plaindre après, Harry est méchant, je le sais, c'est fait exprès ! lol !

Autre conséquence, évidemment les personnages sont à JKR, et la chanson est des Wriggles (si vous connaissez pas, allez écouter, c'est de la chanson à textes comme on en a malheureusement trop peu, et c'est toujours hilarant, et en plus, ça se prête vraiment bien à la song-fic HP ! Que demande le peuple…)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Moi d'abord.**

— « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? »

— « Dray, chéri, t'es pas couché ? »

— « Non, Harry, comme tu vois… Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

— « Drrraaayyy… »

— « Pas la peine de soupirer, je vais pas te faire une scène. Allez, donne-moi ton manteau… T'as encore bu ! »

— « A peine quelques verres, j'te jure. Dray ! Pourquoi tu me gifles !»

— « Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ? »

— « Arrêtes de crier ! Et réponds ! »

— « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

— « Je m'suis cogné… »

— « Harry James Potter, me prends pas en plus pour un con, je sais reconnaître un suçon… »

— « _Mais mon chéri je suis un mec_

_J'ai une quéquette faut qu'j'fasse avec_

_Mais si je vais voir ailleurs_

_C'est pour être sûre que c'est bien toi le meilleur._ »

— « Tu me trompes ! »

— « _Mais mon poussin je suis un gars_

_J'ai une bite je décide pas_

_Et si je suis toujours revenu_

_C'est bien la preuve que nous c'est plus qu'une_

_histoire de cul._ »

— « Parce que tu crois que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment peut-être ? »

— « Mais Dray, « _l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours_

_un peu amoureux de moi. _»

— « C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

— « _Mais mon trésor je suis un homme_

_Et si j't'trompe c'est pour me tenir en forme_

_Réfléchis, si j'suis jamais parti_

_C'est bien la preuve que ça me suffit._ »

— « Arrêtes, tais-toi, ou je vais… »

— « _Mais mon chou, je suis un mâââle_

_C'est génétique, je suis normal_

_C'est mon instinct reproducteur_

_Ça change rien à mon bonheur._ »

— « **Ton** bonheur ! Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? »

— « Mais Dray, _l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours_

_un peu amoureux de moi._ »

— « Si c'est comme ça, ça te dérangera pas que moi aussi je prenne un amant ? »

— « _Ah non mon cœur tu ne peux pas faire_

_Comme si t'étais célibataire_

_Et si tu m'fais rien qu'un coup de pute_

_J'te fous dehors, après je te bute._

_Car l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours_

_un peu amoureux de moi._ »

— « Ah vraiment ! Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire peut-être ! Mais c'est quoi ça, Monsieur a tous les droits et moi j'ai uniquement celui d'être là ! C'est ce qu'on verra ! Non, c'est ce qu'on va voir, et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! »

— « Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

— « Je te fous dehors, salaud ! Prends la porte et plus vite que ça ! Tu comprendras puisque « _l'amour c'est pas c'qu'tu crois, je suis toujours_

_un peu amoureux de moi._ » comme tu dis ! Et bien, je vais appliquer ce principe, et être un peu égoïste. Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

— « Mais Dray… »

— « Va te faire voir, connard ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !»

SBAM !

* * *

**Alors ?**

Je sais, Harry en salaud, ça fait un choc, mais bon… C'est le pendant à l'OS d'Elrienne je vous rappelle. Et puis, Saint Potter des fois… bref, le faire moins saint, moi ça m'a bien plu !

Une p'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Allez, ça me fait tellllllement plaisir !


End file.
